Spam continues to be a great inconvenience for many email users, as these unwanted messages may slip by even the most intelligent spam filters which attempt to maintain an appropriate balance between letting too much spam through, and preventing legitimate messages from getting through. For email users using wireless email devices, the problem may be exacerbated by the fact that they may be charged for receiving the unwanted messages once their bandwidth usage exceeds their monthly data plan with their carrier. What is needed is an improved system and method for dealing with suspected spam messages.